Time Loops with Team Kakashi
by Mahade Crawford
Summary: At the end of the war, there was an accident. Team Kakashi, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai, got sent to the past. Deciding to use this opportunity, the team fixed things that went wrong the first time. And they succeeded. Then they woke up in the past again. Now they just don't care and enjoy messing with people.
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you want to do this time?"

Sakura blinked at her Sensei's question and looked at Naruto, who just looked bored and looked at Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention to them and laying back on the step. Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Already out of ideas guys?" He asked, cocking his head. Naruto huffed.

"Hey! It's been, like, decades! You haven't even proposed an idea yet!"

"Yes I have." Kakashi said, almost offended. "That matchmaking loop was my idea!"

"That matchmaking loop went horrible and somehow ended with Gai as the Hokage." Sakura said, running her fingers through her newly cut bobbed hair. She decided to change her hair style up every few loops. She was even thinking about dying it this time. Maybe she could convince the boys to dye their's as well...

"And then we had peace in all the nations thanks to youth." Kakashi said, sounding proud of himself. Sasuke scoffed and finally sat up to join the conversation.

"Well? Do you have an idea this time?"

"Well, yes. Yes I do. Had it for a while but it might take a while to do, so I figured I would let you all have your fun first." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, though his students could only see the eye smile.

"Well?" Sakura asked, raising an eye brow. "What's your idea?"

"Let's save Obito!" He said cheerfully. The other three looked at him for a long moment before Naruto spoke up.

"Sesnei, we have saved Obito before."

"Yes, but we always did that later, when the war is underway." Kakashi shrugged. "We never did bother to go find him until nessacary. Now maybe we can do it before and have a war not start."

The three not genin looked at each other and shrugged. Why not? Not like they have anything better to do this loop.

"Were you going to start without me?" Sai said as he hopped onto the roof from a neighboring roof. Naruto smiled.

"Hey! Sai, it's good to see you! You haven't been in a loop for a while!"

"Niether have any of you," He said, smiling that emotionless smile. "It was quite fun messing with you four without memories. So what are we doing?"

"Saving Obito," Kakashi said.

"Orange masked idiot?" Said asked before shrugging as Kakashi chuckled at the nickname. "Alright, power of friendship. By the way Danzo is dead this loop." He added with another emotionless smile. Sasuke growled and glared at him.

"I wanted to do it this time! And draw it out!"

"That isn't healthy Pale Freak," Said said. Sasuke looked about to hit him.

"Yeah-for him!"

xXx

Obito stared, and stared, and stared, and stared some more from behind his orange mask at the insane sight before him.

"We can't just go join the Akatsuki!" Sakura said, annoyed at her teammates. Sasuke shrugged.

"Why not? My brother is a member,"

"That is even more reason why we shouldn't!" She groaned and looked at Naruto. "You agree with me don't you? They do want to kill you,"

Naruto looked at her for a long moment before shrugging. "Eh, they have to have a good reason." He looked at Pein, who, along with Konan, was in front of Obito. " _Do_ you have a good reason?"

"…We want peace." Was all Pein said. Obito expected the blond boy to sound annoyed but he only nodded.

"Right, get the nine demons, summon the 10 tails, use its power to make peace. Sounds noble enough. Just save me for last, I am offering to lend you my power to help after all and I can't do that if I'm dead or almost dead,"

"…almost dead?" Pein asked hesitantly, almost like he didn't want to be here where nothing made sense.

"I'm an Uzumaki, so I may or may not survive the extraction. Eh, 50-50."

"Stop that!" Sakura snapped at her teammate before looking pleadingly at her sensei, the one that Obito had been trying to ignore. "Kakashi-Sensei, you think this is a bad idea right?"

"…Sakura I have only heard the pros to this plan." Kakashi said. Sakura blinked. "But peace does sound good."

"They didn't tell you anything before we left the Leaf to come all the way to Rain?!" She said, getting increasingly more agitated. Kakashi just shrugged lazily.

"Maa, it was either follow them out of the village or deal with Gai so…"

Obito's mouth started to move without him thinking about it as he stared at his old teammate, who had changed drastically since he had last seen him.

"You are a terrible teacher," He said, before shutting his mouth. He didn't even say that like Tobi. Or even Madara. That was all Obito and that wasn't good. Everyone turned to look at him, Pein and Konan in confusion of the different voice, the three students in what must have been confusion, the pale, black haired student with a creepy emotionless smile, and Kakashi with a slight smirk. He felt his temper raising a little at the sight of it, which it hasn't done in years.

"Oh yeah? Like you can do any better," Kakashi said, in that smug tone that Obito had grown to hate in his childhood. Obito glared at him.

"I could so!"

"Could not,"

"I am such a better teacher than you Bakashi!" He snapped before freezing. Kakashi also froze, his smirk giving way to an emotionless expression.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, tilting his head a little. Obito just shook his head and said to Pein, in his Madara voice,

"Do what you want with them,"

-before Kamui out of there.

xXx

"…So can we join?" Sai asked after everyone was silent for a while. Pein glanced at Konan before nodding.

"Fine. Each of you kids will be included with a pair of older nins, until I feel you are ready to work in your own pair. As for you, Kakashi of the Sharingan…" The purple eyes of Pein stared at Kakashi for a while before glancing to where Tobi had disappeared to. "You will be partnered with Tobi, since he does not have one yet and has decided its time for him to try and join."

"Joy." Kakashi said smiling. "I'm sure we'll get along great."

xXx

They lasted a while before suddenly, each of them woke up in their beds, the day of the team selections.

"I pushed too far and made Obito mad and he killed me," Kakashi explained when they all met up that morning. One of the most useful, and annoying, part of these loops had to be that, when one of them died, unless the others were overcharging their chakra as if in battle, they would die with them. It was nice, in a way that they wouldn't be separated, as when they died separately they tended to go to completely different times, but when they were in the middle of something, dying suddenly because of your friends isn't nice.

So they tried it again, much the same way. Sakura pretended to try and talk some sense into the boys and Kakashi made Obito mad enough to act like Obito so he was put on Obito's team. Except this time Kakashi made sure to pace himself and not make Obito too mad too soon.

The only problem, this time, is that it seemed that the Akatsuki team the kids got put on was random. Last time Sakura was with Hiden and Kakazu, Sasuke was with his brother and Kisame, Sai was with Deidara and Sasori, and Naruto was with Kakashi and Obtio. This time, Sai was with Kakazu and Hiden, Sakura was with Itachi and Kisame, Naruto was with Deidara and Sasori, and Sasuke was with Kakashi and Obito.

And Sai, of course, chose insulting nicknames for Hiden and Kakazu.

Kakazu ignored him at first, while Hiden took it in stride and insulted him back. The argued back and forth for a bit before Kakazu got fed up and stabbed them both. Hiden, of course, survived, while Sai did not. And that's why they got restarted afted only a few hours in the Akatsuki.

So they tried again, and lasted a few months, with the original team ups. Nobody was making anybody pissed and Kakashi seemed to be doing well with Obito.

Then they woke up again in Kohona.

"I don't want to do that again." Naruto muttered when Sakura brought it up after waiting for Sai. It seems like the black haired boy wasn't in this loop.

"What's the matter with you dobe?" Sasuke asked. "How did we die anyway?"

Naruto was silent for a long moment before looking away.

"A Leaf Jonin I didn't recognize killed me, calling me a demon."

The rest of the team was silent for a moment before going to comfort him.

And if, after he got a description of the Jonin from Naruto, Kakashi was executed for murdering a fellow leaf nin, then nobody complained to being restarted.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Ok, so I started a time loop story, mostly because it's fun to write. So, here's the premise- Team 7 (all five members) got into an accident at the end of the war, causing them to continuously loop through time. Most of the time it's all of them, but sometimes they get separated for a few loops, and get sent to different timelines. Sometimes it's only Kakashi, sometimes it's only Naruto and Sasuke, sometimes it's everybody but Sai.**_

 _ **Also they can only go back to things in their lives. Kakashi, if he dies separate from the others, can go back to his childhood and stuff, but the others won't follow him until they are born.**_

 _ **So, if you want to request things for loops, go ahead! It'll be fun. I only wrote this to have a place to write out the little snippets of stories that will never go anywhere, so I would love for you guys to help!**_

 _ **Also review! It makes me happy and more prone to write.**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Kakashi woke up in the loop, it was to the sight of him killing Rin.

It was only through the fact that he had relived it too many time to count in nightmares that he didn't pass out from shock. As it was, the exhaustion was about to do it for him. He wasn't chakra exhausted anymore, thank god that the time loops refilled his chakra from the time of the fourth war every loop, but his younger body had been going for days at this point.

He set Rin's body down shakily, staring at her pal, dead face. There have been many times during these loops where he had died in battle, where he was separated from the others for a loop. And normally he went to some point in his childhood. One memorable time was where he went back as a five year old, and followed his father around to make sure he didn't do anything stupid until things got better. Then he drug Obito around and made sure to befriend him during the academy. It was one of the nicer loops, as it ended with Rin and Obito getting married and having some kids. Without Obito, the nine tails didn't attack Kohona, so the Uchiha weren't blamed so there was no coup or massacre. He had a nice, calm team of a non-orphan, non-Jinchuiki Naruto, an emotionally stable Sasuke, and a Sakura who still was a Uchiha fangirl, just calmer since Sasuke wasn't a brooding emo.

It also got incredibly boring, as that was not actually his team, and he had no idea where Sai was.

Another time was when he woke up in the middle of the rock fall, and, out of instinct, he had pushed Obito out of the way when he tried to take the fall for him. That was painful, and after he said goodbye to his friends, he expected to die and start over again.

Then he woke up in the cave with Madara, with a sharingan in his head.

Well, he was the leader of the Akatsuki in that loop, but he made sure to make the Akatsuki the most laughable criminal organization as he could. He eventually died by Kakazu's hand, having taken it a bit too far with the older ninja. Maybe he should try that loop again, take it to the end. He would like to see Obito's face when the roles were reversed.

Speaking of Obito…

"Kakashi… Hey Kakashi, come on look at me."

He blinked and looked up at Obito, dazed. Seemed he was more in shock then he thought, if he didn't hear the screams of the mist ninja, who now lay dead around them. Vaguely he realized Obito was waiting for him to be shocked he was alive, so he muttered, "O-Obito…?"

"Kakashi, you have five minutes to explain why you just killed Rin before I kill you."

Kakashi flinched back a little, both at the reminder of what just happened and at the use of his friend's Madara voice.

"The-The um…" He searched his memory, trying to remember why this happened. It had been a long time since this scenario happened, as he always made sure he did something drastic before it happened. "The Sanbi-Got sealed in her, she didn't want to endanger the village, jumped in front of my attack-"

Obito's angry expression softened a little, looking at Rin in sadness, before looking at the dead mist nin in hatred. With a jolt Kakashi realized that even after explaining himself, Obito was still going to go and be the leader of the Akatsuki, and still work on the moon's eye plan. In a half dazed rush, he grabbed his friend's sleeve, looking at him pleadingly.

"H-how are you alive?" He asked, trying to sound like a confused 14 year old. "Y-You're going to stay right?" Obito didn't look like he was going to answer, his sharingan already starting to swirl. Kakashi's sharingan had been long closed, too exhausted to deal with it, so his attention was starting to focus all his attention on his sharingan. Gulping, even as he was about to pass out from the genjutsu, he swallowed his dignity and blurted out, "I don't want to be alone any more-"

He didn't see Obito look at him sadly as he fell into darkness.

xXx

Kakashi gasped and sat up quickly, expecting to smell the chemicals and see the white of the hospital in Kohona. But no, the air smelled of dirt and the walls were of a grey stone. He tensed and looked around, recognizing it was the cave Madara brought him back to that one loop.

Well, there was no Madara, but an Obito sitting on his own cot a little ways away. The Uchiha was glaring at him with one eye, the other one covered with bandages.

"Don't make me regret bringing you with me Bakashi."

xXx

Kakashi had to be proud of himself.

It has been 16 years since that night and he had, luckily, managed to talk Obito out of a few things. Not the Moon's eye plan, he knew he could never convince him otherwise in this loop so he didn't even try, but he managed to talk him out of sicking the Nine Tails on Kohona, stating that there wasn't a good point of making the Leaf paranoid of the demons. Obito believed him, thankfully, even though he was lying through his teeth. Naruto was shunned, and while they would be looking for him if he went missing as a ninja, as a child very few people would care enough to go and find him.

So Minato-Sensei was alive, and he had a wife and son. The Leaf was doing well, and with Minato there Kumo didn't dare try and kidnap Hinata, so Neji's father didn't die. Or so he assumed, but he hadn't heard any of that happening so something had to stop it right?

The second thing he had managed to convince him was not to bring Madara back. Madara never meant any good, no matter what happened in a loop, and Obito was better off not following his example. Of course, that pissed Zetsu off, but as long as Kakashi stayed near Obito, he sure it'll be fine.

Obito was still Tobi, annoying, childish Tobi, so Kakashi donned his own mask. A dog one, not unlike his Anbu one, and even called himself Inu-San. Obito found it funny to call him Mr. Dog, much to his annoyance. And Kakashi couldn't even complain much, as that fit in well with Tobi's personality.

Oh well, he was having fun with his own personality after all.

xXx

Minato looked up, eyes narrowing at the two masked Akatsuki members.

"Oh wow, Konona Ninja!" The Orange masked one said in a high pitched voice. "Tobi has heard Kohona Ninja are supposed to be strong! What do you think Mr. Dog?"

The dog masked one grunted, and gave off an annoyed air.

"Don't call me that Tobi, I'm Inu-San." He said cooling, looking straight at Minato. "And I think that it's surprising that they let the Hokage out of the village."

"I want to help my son get his friend back," Minato said, matching his tone of voice. "Aren't you a little full of yourself, already adding –San to the end of your name?"

Inu shrugged, posture lazy and relaxed on the branch. "I think I have the right to be full of myself…" Suddenly he made a hand seal that Minato found disturbingly familiar, and it was only years-honed instincts that let him block the blow from behind him.

"That was my jutsu-" Minato said, incredibly shocked and confused. Nobody but his sensei knows how his seals work. How could this random ninja know-?

"Aren't you a little full of yourself to think nobody could figure out your jutsu?" Inu asked, cocking his head as if they weren't in a fight. Minato scowled, glancing at the others, who were attacking a dodging Tobi.

"Don't focus on them. I'm your opponent." Was all the warning he got before Inu attacked him again.

xXx

Naruto looked at the man in front of him, the white mask in pieces on the floor. Behind him, he heard his father gasp, and he frowned. Did his father know this man?

Honestly, they had been lucky to find out his identity at all. He was incredibly hard to fight, and the only weakness in his phasing jutsu they could see was that he couldn't make himself intangible the same time he took someone into his pocket dimension. But they couldn't exploit that much, as his partner, Inu-San, appeared to also have a form of the technique and made up for the others weakness.

He only just managed to trick him into teleporting a shadow clone into the pocket dimension, where he destroyed one of their masks.

"Obito…Obito Uchiha?!" His father shouted, and he jerked in surprise. Obito Uchiha, as in one of the members of his father's old team? The one that died before he was born? But-

"Oh you got found out." Inu-San said. "My bad."

"Damn you Bakashi." Obito said without any emotion in his voice.

"Baka- K-Kakashi?" His father asked quietly, looking at Inu-San, who just paused before taking off his mas, to reveal _another_ _mask_. Well, that was annoying.

"Maaa… Hellp Sensei, how's life been?" The white haired man looked at Gai, who was also behind Naruto. "And Gai, still my Enteral Rival? You win the rivalry if you beat me."

xXx

He woke up a few hours later, in his bed, as a twenty three year old, after being killed on the battle field by Gai. A glance at the calendar said it was team selection day and he was looking forward to seeing his team again.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenzo, or Yamato, whatever you want to call him, unfortunately was always forgotten. He was a good person, had an interesting backstory, or at least as interesting as anyone else, had more against Orochimaru than some of the others did, and even had Wood Release, the only person to do so since the First Hokage. But none of that stopped him from being in the background, only a afterthought of everyone in the village, including his supposed Team.

But that worked well with Anbu. While Kakashi could hide when he needed, as soon as someone saw his white hair, they knew to fear his Sharingan and Chidori. If someone saw Yamato, no matter how well known he had gotten with his Wood Release, no one ever realized it was him until it was too late.

It also worked well when he woke up one morning, in a bed that was destroyed by Pein's attack. After confirming he was five years in the past, he nodded and went out to go find his senpai. If he was in the past, he was determined to change things for the better.

xXx

All those plans went out the window when he got the report that evening that Kakashi Hatake had gone rouge and taken his three students with him. What weird world did he wake up in?

He sighed frustrated, going to go check in and see if he couldn't be the one to go after them.

xXx

He had found them, along with a team of Anbu, days after they had left. Kakashi just looked resigned but Naruto, for some reason, looked annoyed. He couldn't possibly had gone willingly could he? Sasuke he could see, the boy had already left once for power, and ok, maybe Sakura would follow her crush at this point in time, but Naruto was supposed to want to be the Hokage. Yamato couldn't think of any reason he would turn against the village he vowed to protect.

"Man they found us already…" He heard Naurto grumble, and Sakura shook her head.

"Of course they did. What could we have done to stop them?"

"Well _maybe_ ," Naruto started, looking up at him sensei annoyed. "If Kakashi-Sensei had actually helped…."

"Maaa…." Kakashi said, tilting his head a little. "Learning experience. This was your idea anyway…"

"It was a stupid idea." Sasuke said, in a way that Yamato wasn't expecting. He sounded almost…fond. They had only been a team for a few days, that tone of voice was out of place. Still, Naruto glared, at both his teammate and his sensei.

"I just wanted to start my own village! Is that's so hard to ask?!"

"Yes." The other three members of team 7 said, before one of the Anbu next to Yamato got tired of waiting and shot a kunai at Sakura without warning. Yamato made the hand motions to stop it- they weren't supposed to attack the children, they were only Genin, not even a threat- but he was too late. The kunai hit the surprised girl in the forehead, the boys on her team looked at them in shock, Kakashi looked at them in anger, oh shit they were going to die-

Then he woke up in his bed again, a few days earlier.

xXx

That night, a still reeling Yamato got the message that Kakashi Hatake had left with his three students, and a very familiar boy that they shouldn't even know yet. Danzo was having a fit that Sai had left without him knowing and Yamato had a feeling Root would be sent after them instead of Anbu.

And he didn't think he was the only one there.


End file.
